Judy Bryant
"Thank you for everything." Judith "Judy" Frances Bryant was a born American who appeared on Prisoner from Ep 091 - 534. Judy was released in ep 534 to live out her dream as a musician. Before Wentworth Judy was introduced as Sharon Gilmour's "sister" in Episode 091, but it quickly becomes obvious that they are actually lovers. Judy was a Taxi Driver in Melbourne's eastern suburbs. While visiting Sharon, Judy is manipulated into bringing drugs into the prison for Sharon, out of love the prisoners and staff eventually realise that Judy is not Sharon's sister but something else, her lover. When Judy feared that Sharon was in love with Chrissie Latham, Judy deliberately got herself arrested, at Wentworth, by hiding drugs in her coin clip, and freely handing it over to Meg Jackson for inspection. Life in Wentworth After Sharon is murdered by Jock Stewart, Jock describes in vivid detail how he murdered her to Judy, causing her to swear revenge on him, angered by the fact that Jock got away with it scott free at the time, and causing Judy to help instigate a rooftop protest to get the message to the public about Sharon's murder. This rooftop protest ended with another death, that of Leanne Burke. Judy made a couple of escape attempts not long after this, the first escaping hospital and attempting to flee the country to see her sick father before he dies, and the second during the collapse of the underground tunnel - Judy was on the right side of the collapse. Judy finds a friend called Wally Wallace and his daughter. Then Wally gets arrested and Judy runs away and stays with Helen Smart doing prostitution. Jock Stewart starts blackmailing her to give him $300 each day (172). Eventually Judy gets sick of it and calls the police and said he is looking after her and Judy was recaptured and Jock was arrested. Finding Out About Lori Despite claiming to be a virgin in an earlier episode, Judy has a daughter Lori Young, who tracks her down, and even gets herself imprisoned to be closer to her mother. Lori is eventually released, and marries Geoff Maynard. After a scheme Judy manages to pull with Doreen Anderson leaving the prison understaffed, Judy is transferred to Barnhurst, but is transferred back for her parole hearing where she is released. Driscoll House Judy encounters Jock Stewart on the outside, when he tracks her down and rapes her. Judy manages to run and when Jock chases after her, he ironically falls down a flight of stairs himself, and is left paralyzed. After her release she opens the Susie Driscoll Halfway House in honour of ex-Wentworth prisoner Susie Driscoll. Many ex-detainee's are housed at Driscoll House to help them get back on their feet, including Lizzie Birdsworth, Maxine Daniels and Paddy Lawson. Top Dog Judy is sent to Wentworth yet again for giving her terminally ill friend, and inmate Hazel Kent an overdose. She gets upset when Joan tells her Bea has being transferred to Barnhurst. When she arrives back Lizzie isn't happy with her and ignores for a little while but starts speaking to her again. Pixie wants Judy to take over as Top Dog from Sonia but Judy doesn't want to. Judy gets a five year sentence. She takes over as Top Dog when Sonia tries to take over when Minnie is ill. She leads a protest on the roof when Joan poisons Minnie with the help of Cass (419). Minnie hands the top dog position over to Judy (421). Judy stairs some trouble for Joan while she is Acting Governor first the women refuse to leave the rec room and Joan turns the heating off. When Erica comes to Wentworth to investigate Joan as Acting Governor Judy and the women refuse to leave Laundry. When Major Ferguson is kidnapped to get Reb out of Wentworth, Judy keeps Reb in the dinning room and Joan resigns. Final Exit Judy eventually leaves Wentworth to begin a new musical career as a folk singer after finding out she is being released she decides its time to make her own destiny. It was mentioned during Myra's funeral (556) that Judy was on a world tour in New Zealand. Trivia *Betty Bobbitt originally tried for the role of Bea Smith, but didn't get it because she couldn't get the yell right. *Judy was originally supposed to be short term, and die from her bad heart, but the writers kept her around when she was more loved by the fans. *Ep 337 - in her father's will she is named Judy May Bryant and not Frances (writer's slip?) *Upon the news of the death of Maxine Daniels, Judy's initial reaction is hilariously over dramatic. *Judy appears briefly in episode 577 as a vision in the mind of Reb Kean who is returned from Blackmoor. Reb is looking at the back of Willie Beecham sat at the piano and instead sees the back of Judy. Category:Antagonists Category:Inmates Category:Top Dogs Category:Females Category:Barnhurst Inmates Category:Drug Dealers Category:1980 Arrivals Category:1985 Departures Category:Prostitutes Category:Prison Reform Group Category:Halfway Houses Category:Bryant Family Category:Killers Category:Mugshot Category:1980s Characters Category:Tunnel Collapse Category:Fate Category:Singing Competition Category:Marie Winter's Riot Category:PCBH Characters Category:Marlene's Wedding Category:Escape Category:Paroled Category:Pianist Category:Lesbians Category:Characters Category:Isolation Block